Festival de Calaveras
by Patzylin-Donno
Summary: Yuko recibe una invitación a un peculiar festival... ¿podrá sobrevivir Watanuki a esta aventura? entre el aroma del copal y cempasuchitl inicia el festival de las calavera! mi colaboración por el día de muertos, espero lo disfruten! :) un cross de xXx Holic y The book of Life
1. Chapter 1 - Vamos a un… ¿festival?

**Festival de Calaveras**

 _ **Capitulo 1 - Vamos a un… ¿festival?**_

 _02 de Noviembre, Japón, Tienda de la Bruja de las Dimensiones - 07:30 AM_

Un joven alto y delgado se ufanaba en la cocina, preparando los exóticos platillos solicitados por su señora, mientras trataba de evitar que una pequeña bola esponjosa y negra se robe lo recién preparado, en eso se escucha una voz femenina y de tintes misteriosos:

 _Watanuki! Ya está listo mi okonomiyaki de tiburón! Moriré si no como algo… -_

El un poco malhumorada joven se apresuro a contestar – _ya voy Yuko-san!_ , Mientras decía para sí _– me levanta tan temprano solamente porque quería comer!, esta mujer es un caso, definitivamente… -_

Watanuki se dirigió a la galería de la tienda, donde la dama de negra cabellera lo esperaba recostada sobre un tapete, al ver acercarse al muchacho exclamo alegremente – al fin! Pensé que moriría de inanición! , huele delicioso! Y con este sake quedará perfecto, una Excelente forma de empezar el día! – mientras se estiraba para alcanzar una botella, Watanuki lo único que hizo fue suspirar ante su dramática jefa - Yuko-san, no sea tan dramática… - la mujer sonreía y brindaba con la bola esponjosa - Kanpai mokona! – Kanpai Yuko!

En ese instante los tres notaron un ligero aroma a incienso y flores, la célebre bruja tomando una expresión sería pregunto _– Watanuki, ¿Qué día es hoy? -_ algo confuso wata-chan dijo _– es 2 de noviembre Yuko-san -_ y como si lo hubiera invocado un pequeño torbellino de pétalos naranjas apareció sobre la mesa dejando una tarjeta con una pequeña calavera dorada grabada en ella.

 _Cierto! Como se me fue a olvidar, que bueno que llego la invitación, pensé que me lo perdería este año! –_

 _Perderse qué Yuko-san?_

 _Watanuki, mokona! Hoy iremos a un festival! –_ los rostros de mokona y Watanuki reflejaban alegría y extrañeza respectivamente

Yuko se puso de pie para desaparecer en la galería y volver en menos de 10 minutos con sus vestimentas de hechicera para abrir un portal que los llevaría a su destino en medio de los gritos de watanuki y las risas de mokona

 _Jajaja esto será divertido! Mokona comerá hasta hartarse!_

 _Ahhh están locas las dos!_

 _Diviértete wata-chan .. prepárate para la aventura!_

 _01 de Noviembre, México, Pueblo de San Ángel - 6:30 PM_

Miles de luces y un ambiente de fiesta cubría el lugar, el incienso y copal inundaban ambiente, mientras el cempasuchitl sobre las tumbas agregaba color a los preparativos de la fiesta que iniciaba esta noche, cuando nuestro amigos cayeron en medio del cementerio se escucho un estruendo, pero tan ensimismada estaba el resto de la gente que ni siquiera voltearon

 _Listo! Llegamos, ahora watanuki levántate que tenemos que llegar con nuestra anfitriona, vamos Mokona! -_ Mokona se subió al hombro de Yuko y empezaron a caminar

Watanuki se puso en pie y comenzó a seguir Yuko, preguntándose a que extraño lugar lo arrastraría la loca de su jefa… - espero sobrevivir a esto - suspiro.


	2. Donde la vida y la muerte se confunden

**Capitulo 2 – Donde la vida y la muerte se confunden**

Mientras caminaban Yuuko, Mokona y Watanuki, este último no podía dejar de sentir un dejo de nostalgia combinado con alegría en el ambiente, fue en ese momento que le llego un aroma peculiar – ese aroma… ¡es el mismo que en la tienda! – exclamo atrayendo la atención de la Bruja de las dimensiones – ese aroma es copal watanuki-kun y es una pieza importante este día - le dijo Yuuko al darse la vuelta – ahora no te retrases Watanuki! Que no queremos llegar tarde! - y mientras Yuuko y Mokona pensaban en las delicias del festejo nuestro joven Watanuki empezaba a sentir curiosidad por ese extraño lugar, a primera vista se podía apreciar que era un cementerio (las tumbas lo delatan) pero a pesar de todo sentía que hoy era diferente, por alguna razón que no comprendía. Al avanzar noto que en la mayoría de las tumbas había personas adornando con flores amarillas y moradas, velas y comida… mucha comida – que extraño – pensó él - esto se parecen al obon, pero ¿qué es lo que están haciendo? - fue cuando noto con extrañeza y un poco de espanto que muchas siluetas transparentes aparecían y cobraban forma humana… bueno también había algunas con forma de perros y gatos, de repente noto que una de esos espíritus, una mujer de apariencia joven y de largo cabello rizado y con un vestido con ondas lo miró y alzando la mano sonrió – ahhh! Pero que! – grito asombrado justo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza de Mokona y caer sobre la tierra húmeda– Wata-chan es un ruidoso! Wata-chan es un ruidoso! - reía Mokona – saliendo de su asombro y levantándose entendió que por alguna extraña razón esas entidades no querían atacarlo, no parecían hostiles así que levantándose vio al espectro de la joven y le devolvió el saludo – uhm que extraño, esa chica creo que se burla de mi – el espíritu parecía carcajearse – genial! Ahora soy bufón de una fantasma.

Nuestros amigos llegaron al centro del cementerio, donde se ubicaba un gran mausoleo, en la entrada podía leerse "La vida da paso a la muerte, pero no es el final", dentro encontraron un altar de roca, lleno de flores y velas, a un lado, sobre una silla un espejo con grabados de serpientes en el marco, en ese momento Yuuko dijo -¡Prepárense para la diversión, A la tierra de los recordados! Y de un salto entraron al espejo justo para caer en medio de un ¿desfile?, Si un desfile en la tierra de los recordados J.

-¡Pero mira nada más!, ¡qué guapo muchacho!- escucho Watanuki antes de abrir los ojos- ¡Tienes Razón hermana, tiernito como me gustan!- ¡El bailara conmigo hermana, tú tienes a Joaquín!- escucho Wata que decían un par de voces femeninas – Watanuki se puso en pie para encontrarse con la visión de 2 doncellas esqueleto, de falda y sombrero, fue entonces cuando ambas lo abrazaron, mudo de la impresión, su rostro se torno pálido - "¿Estaré muerto?" – pensó, atrapado en sus cavilaciones y entre un par de huesudas y norteñas faldas escucho las carcajadas de Yuuko y Mokona para acto seguido verse libre se sus captoras - ¡Cálmense niñas, no espanten al invitado!, no lo ven, pobrecito! - exclamo una voz de mujer con tono maternal – ya mijito, tranquilo, ¿Pero qué pálido te ves?, ¿seguro que comes bien?, ¡estas rete flaco! - La voz de Yuuko divertida dijo – él está bien doña Carmen, solo es lento – y le guiño el ojo.

Watanuki no salía de su asombro ante todo lo anterior, tanto color, esqueletos bailando y cantando, globos, flores y ese extraño aroma, copal, le dijo Yuuko, fue entonces cuando pudo apreciar que estaba sobre un carro alegórico y sobre todo que no era el único, cada uno de los carros parecía tener escrito un nombre, tal vez el de la familia a la que pertenecía – ¡nunca había visto nada igual!- la voz de Yuuko lo saco de sus pensamientos - Doña Carmen, déjeme presentarle a Mokona – ¡Hola soy Mokona Modoki! - y a mi empleado Watanuki, queremos llegar con la Catrina- La mujer esqueleto sonrió, - Claro, pero creo que será mejor que mi hijo y mi nuera los acompañen con la reina, ¡Manolo!, ¡María! ¡Vénganse! – Yuuko y Mokona sonrieron.

 _ **¡Si! después de mil años el segundo capitulo de este fic... espero que lo disfruten :) y sobre todo ¡Feliz Día de M**_ _ **uertos!**_


End file.
